Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to equipment for easily rotating and welding both of right and left ends of a stator bar of a generator on a setup table, and more particularly, to a processing unit of a stator bar for a generator and a welding method using the same that improve workability of a worker and efficiency in welding of the stator bar.
Generally, a generator means a device for converting mechanical energy into electrical energy. According to a basic principle of the generator, the generator generates electromotive force by using electromagnetic induction.
For example, when a coil is placed between two magnets and then rotates, a magnetic field in the coil is changed, and an induced electromotive force is generated at both ends of the coil, such that an induced current flows. The so-formed current is alternating current of which intensity and a direction are periodically changed.
The generator is widely used in various industrial fields, and as an example, the generator receives a rotation force from a steam turbine provided in a power plant. In the steam turbine engine, steam generated in a furnace is supplied to a high-pressure turbine to operate the high-pressure turbine, and the steam passing through the high-pressure turbine is supplied to a low-pressure turbine to operate the low-pressure turbine.
The steam turbine engine is disposed to transfer the rotation force in an axial direction, and transfers the rotation force to the generator that is adjacent and axially coupled to the low-pressure turbine.
The generator is rotatably disposed in the axial direction in a cylindrical casing, and includes a rotor serving as an electromagnet by magnetic flux generated by a rotor coil, a stator winding enclosing in the axial direction of the rotor, and retaining rings each installed at a front end portion and a rear end portion of the rotor. The rotor coil generates magnetic flux at an outer side of the axis direction of the rotor and serves as a pathway through which the current flows.
The generator includes a stator bar, and the stator bar is mounted on a separate brazing facility to perform brazing on a front end portion and a rear end portion thereof.
Separate transport equipment is used in welding the stator bar using the brazing facility and workability is reduced. As a result, a countermeasure therefore is desirable.